Clausurados
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Un evento inesperado ocasionará la ruptura del equipo, y los cachorros seran separados y forzados a tomar rumbos distintos, podrán los cachorros volver a verse? Podra Ryder volver reunir a su equipo? Podran conservar todos su amistad? Solo el tiempo lo dirá (trabajo en conjuntos con otros afamados escritores de PAW Patrol)
1. Un rudo despertar

_Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, vamos a explorar aquí un escenario que en algún momento pensé (y estoy seguro que muchos otros fans también) desde que conocí la serie, y que tal vez pueda contestar esa duda; en esta ocasión contaremos con la valiosa colaboración de varios escritores talentosos como Wolfito, Napo-1, Marcogilmich, y Marshall_Forever, quienes nos deleitaran con sus dotes literarios para contribuir en la elaboración de este nuevo proyecto, esperemos les guste._

 _Este nuevo viaje está listo para partir hacia lo desconocido, siéntense, abrochen sus cinturones, preparen su botana y disfruten el recorrido._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, adaptación e idea del fanfic, su servidor, colaboraciones especiales Wolfito, Napo-1, Marcogilmich, y Marshall_Forever._

* * *

 **CLAUSURADOS** **(Paw Patrol fanfic)**

 **CAPITULO 1: Un rudo despertar**

Era de noche en la pequeña ciudad costera de Bahía Aventura, el ambiente se veía tranquilo y sereno, las calles estaban vacías y desiertas, y todos sus habitantes se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas, descansando para poder afrontar las faenas y retos del siguiente día. Incluso los cachorros integrantes del equipo de rescate denominado PAW Patrol, dormían plácidamente en sus cómodas casitas para perro. Sin embargo, en el centro de mando, las cosas eran diferentes. Ryder tenía una discusión bastante complicada con Roger Mason, el abogado de la familia, un sujeto alto, de pelo castaño recortado, gafas y cara ovalada. Usualmente, el joven rescatista siempre estaba calmado y se mantenía en control en situaciones complicadas, como las misiones que atendía, pero en ese momento era todo lo contrario, pues el chico daba vueltas en la sala de mando y se le veía totalmente desencajado y con una expresión de franca molestia, mientras observaba al abogado a través de la enorme pantalla de misiones.

-No puede ser cierto, seguro que no hay nada que pueda hacerse? –protestó Ryder.

-Lo lamento Ryder, pero ya revise la documentación relativa, y por más que estudie todas las posibles opciones legales, volvemos al mismo punto de partida, no podemos hacer nada.

-Esto no es justo, esta ciudad necesita de los PAW Patrol! –dijo Ryder exaltado.

-Te entiendo Ryder, pero por desgracia, el gobierno ya emito una orden para que se hagan diversas investigaciones relacionadas con otros grupos de esta naturaleza, esos burócratas de Washington están investigación a la empresa de tu padre por presuntas acusaciones de lavado de dinero y fraudes bancarios, y aunque quisiéramos, no podemos evadir esa investigación.

-Eso es ridículo, papá nunca haría eso! –dijo Ryder, molesto por la situación. Una llamada anónima informó al gobierno que la empresa Multitech, propiedad de su padre, estaba desviando dinero no declarado de impuestos, así como lavado de dinero y recursos destinados a actividades criminales, sabía que esa acusación falsa debía provenir de alguno de sus rivales comerciales, una sucia maniobra para perjudicar a su padre, la cual tuvo funestos resultados, ya que afectaba directamente a todas las empresas que de su propiedad y que estuvieran relacionados con él y sus otros proyectos familiares, la cual incluía también a los PAW Patrol.

-Lo sé, pero alguien dio ese aviso falso a los federales, y desafortunadamente, al gobierno no le importa lo que tú o yo pensemos, ellos harán su investigación, y hasta que ésta concluya, la empresa de tu padre, al igual que sus otros negocios permanecerán suspendidos indefinidamente, y eso incluye los servicios de los PAW Patrol –dijo Mason de forma tajante.

-Entonces….no hay nada que podamos hacer….…. –dijo Ryder en tono de franca derrota.

-Me temo que no –dijo el abogado mirando con impotencia al chico y limpiando sus lentes-, te recomiendo saques todo lo que puedas antes de que lleguen los federales a clausurarte, o todo lo que ellos incauten pasará a manos del gobierno, incluyendo tus cachorros.

Esa frase en particular causó una terrible sensación en Ryder, quien no sabía cuál podría ser el destino que les darían a sus amados perros, quienes eran para él como una segunda familia.

-Quieres decir que….dispondrán de ellos? –preguntó con preocupación.

-No te mentiré Ryder, en el mejor de los casos, los mandarán a un refugio o a una perrera municipal; en el peor de los casos, los sacrificaran, para el gobierno ellos son solo cosas.

-No hay algo que pueda hacer para salvarlos? -pregunto Ryder con desesperación. El abogado observó al muchacho, a quien conocía desde que era un niño, y con excepción del día que su madre falleció, nunca lo había visto sufrir tanto. Suspiró por un momento y revisó unos papeles.

-Dame unos minutos, te volveré a llamar –dijo el abogado y colgó la llamada. Ryder estaba nervioso, pues al escuchar esas opciones, sabía que el destino de sus amados cachorros estaba en juego. La opción básica era llevárselos a su propia casa, pero al aparecer registrados como parte del equipo de rescate, automáticamente se volvían en "herramientas de trabajo", simples objetos sin valor para el gobierno, y fácilmente dispensables, por lo que pasaban a formar parte del inventario y por consiguiente, no podía conservarlos, o seria acreedor a varias multas, algo que no ayudaba a la situación de su padre. Tras angustiosos minutos, el abogado volvió a contactarlo y apareció en la pantalla, leyendo unos documentos que tenía en su mano.

-Buenas noticias, parece que hay un recoveco legal que podemos usar: sabemos que no puedes conservarlos directamente, pero si puedes colocarlos en otro hogar en menos de 24 horas, ellos podrán ser reclamados por sus dueños legítimos o parientes cercanos.

-Bien, sé que hacer! Hablamos luego señor Mason, y gracias –dijo Ryder esperanzado.

-Buena suerte Ryder –dijo el abogado y colgó la llamada. El joven tomó su comunicador y comenzó a marcar a diversos números de teléfono mientras miraba por la ventana, contemplando el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía la ciudad, y al bajar la vista miró las casitas de los cachorros, aquellos peculiares perritos con quienes había compartido tantos momentos juntos, tantas alegrías y victorias, tantos recuerdos y vivencias, y que prácticamente se habían vuelto su familia por más de 5 años. Suspiró preocupado, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer.

-No se preocupen cachorros, hare lo que sea necesario para salvarlos-, dijo Ryder.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los cachorros seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus casitas, estaban tan dormidos que no se percataron de la presencia de dos camionetas blancas que llegaron al cuartel. Varios sujetos salieron de los vehículos, vistiendo chamarras azules, gorras negras, lentes oscuros e identificaciones gubernamentales. Un grupo se dirigió al cuartel, mientras otro grupo se dirigió a las casitas de los cachorros. Una vez distribuidos, actuaron con rapidez y comenzaron a capturar a cada uno de los cachorros. Skye fue la primera que despertó, sobresaltada al sentir que alguien la tomaba de su lomo y la introdujo violentamente a una jaula metálica. La cockapoo despertó al sentir el frio metal de la jaula y comenzó a gritar aterrada.

-Quienes son ustedes? Déjenme ir!, CHASE! AYUDAMEEEEEEE!

Chase despertó bruscamente al oír a su amada cachorra gritar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro de los sujetos lo tomó de su lomo y lo metió rápidamente a otra jaula.

-SKYEEE, SKYEEEEE! CACHORROS, NOS ATACAN! –comenzó a ladrar desesperado, pero todo fue inútil. Los demás comenzaron a despertar, pero el operativo estaba tan bien estructurado que cada cachorro fue asegurado y encerrado en una jaula, sin darles oportunidad de actuar. Una vez que todos fueron capturados, los metieron a una de las camionetas, en tanto el resto de los sujetos ponían sellos gubernamentales en sus casitas y en la entrada del cuartel.

-Ya están todos jefa! –gritó uno de los sujetos.

-Procedan, el resto, quédense conmigo y hagan el inventario completo –dijo una mujer. Los cachorros no podían ver nada, pues las ventanas de las camionetas estaban bloqueadas.

-A donde nos llevan? -gritaba Rocky, golpeando la jaula.

-Wocky, que pasa? Tengo miedo! -gritó Zuma asustado.

-Quienes son esos tipos? Por qué nos hacen esto? –preguntaba Rubble.

-Donde esta Ryder? RYDEEEER! AYUDANOS!-grito Marshall con desesperación.

Una vez que el operativo terminó, los sujetos regresaron a sus vehículos y condujeron de regreso a la ciudad. Los cachorros estaban tristes y decepcionados, alguien los había capturado y su dueño no pudo defenderlos, no sabían que ocurría y peor aún, desconocían cuál iba a ser su destino, y un sentimiento de angustia y miedo los invadía. Un rato después, sintieron que la camioneta se detuvo, se abrieron las puertas y los mismos sujetos entraron y comenzaron a a bajar las jaulas. Los cachorros reconocieron el lugar, era la vieja perrera municipal de Bahía Aventura, la que ahora servía como refugio de mascotas abandonadas y centro de adopción, pero en ese momento era para ellos una prisión. Algunos perritos veían la escena y se hicieron a un lado, Los PAW Patrol fueron llevados al fondo, donde estaba un cuarto con celdas separadas, apenas era lo suficientemente grande para cada uno. Reconocieron el lugar, era el cuarto donde ponían a los cachorros que iban a ser adoptados. Cada cachorro fue soltado en cada celda y encerrados con llave. Con todos los cachorros asegurados, los sujetos revisaron una lista que tenían, enviaron un mensaje por celular y después se retiraron en silencio.

* * *

Pasó una hora y un incómodo y abrumador silencio imperaba en el ambiente, nadie tenía ánimos para hablar, cada cachorro estaba confundido, sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y no sabían que había pasado con su dueño. Las expresiones de todos eran de tristeza y angustia por la incertidumbre que pasaban. De pronto, oyeron que la puerta se abría, e instintivamente todos se asomaron a ver qué ocurría, y vieron a los misteriosos sujetos nuevamente entrar al cuarto, esta vez con Everest y Tracker, quienes también fueron encerrados en jaulas. Cada uno se agitaba violentamente, tratando de liberarse y les habían puesto bozales de cesta en sus hocicos. Encerraron a los dos cachorros en las dos celdas que quedaban y los dejaron solos.

-Cachorros, que ocurre? Estaba con Jake y llegaron unos tipos y me capturaron, como mordí a uno me pusieron esto, quítenmelo! –dijo Everest tratando de quitarse el bozal con sus patas.

-Me too, apenas íbamos a desayunar cuando llegaron esos idiotas, pensaba que era el FBI o algún mafioso de Tajo, uno empujó a Carlos, así que me molesté y lo mordí, por eso me pusieron esto –dijo Tracker golpeando el bozal para liberarse.

-No sabemos qué sucede, solo que fuimos encerrados aquí y seguimos sin tener noticias de Ryder, estamos solos en esto –dijo Chase con tristeza. Todos los cachorros comenzaron a sollozar y jadear, llenos de desesperación y angustia, pues eso significaba que ahora estaban por su cuenta, y que nadie vendría a ayudarlos, por lo que su destino ahora era incierto.


	2. Destinos separados

**Capítulo 2: Destinos separados**

Pasaron dos horas desde que los cachorros llegaron a la perrera municipal de Bahia Aventura, pero para los jóvenes caninos ese tiempo parecía una eternidad. Cada uno repasaba en su mente lo sucedido, sin poder explicarse por qué estaban en esa situación. Everest y Tracker se dejaron caer en el frio suelo de sus celdas, cansados de tanto luchar por quitarse los bozales sin ningún éxito; Rocky y Chase miraban la puerta, con la esperanza de que su dueño llegara en cualquier momento; Skye estaba sentada, mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo; Rubble daba vueltas en el interior de su celda; Zuma estaba acostado, suspirando y Marshall se acurrucó en el rincón de su celda, llorando en silencio. Ninguno podía creer que unas horas antes todo era paz y felicidad, tenían un hogar, un empleo y sobre todo, un dueño amoroso y amigable que siempre velaba por ellos, y ahora, se habían convertido en parias, sometidos y encerrados como si fueran peligrosos criminales, rebajados al nivel de perros callejeros, algunos sabían lo que era estar en un refugio, y otros se sentían como animales enjaulados al ser despojados de su libertad; cada uno reaccionó diferente a los sucesos ocurridos, pero todos compartían una misma sensación: impotencia. Ahora desconocían cuál sería su futuro y que les iba a pasar, si serian separados, llevados a otros refugios, o incluso ejecutados, como hacían con muchos cachorros sin hogar. El panorama era desolador para ellos al no saber qué iba a suceder, y la tristeza imperaba en el ambiente. De pronto, oyeron como la pesada puerta metálica se abría y vieron entrar una figura conocida, a Ryder. Instintivamente, los perritos se levantaron y se abalanzaron hacia las rejas de las celdas, aullando con una mezcla de felicidad y angustia.

-RYDER! SÁCANOS, SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ, QUEREMOS IRNOS! –gritaban todos al mismo, tiempo, angustiados y azotando con fuerza las rejas con sus patas delanteras, pero el chico no reaccionaba, lejos de eso, se veía triste y cansado, y era doloroso para él contemplar esa escena tan desgarradora, ver a sus cachorros tristes, encerrados y suplicando por ayuda, pero no podía mostrar debilidad en ese momento, así que dio una rápida mirada a todos y habló.

-SILENCIO TODOS! -gritó el joven, y todos los perritos se callaron, atentos a lo que su dueño iba a decirles-, cachorros, lamento que esto haya pasado, y no tengo una forma fácil de decir esto, así que seré breve: la empresa de mi padre está en problemas legales y será intervenida por el gobierno, así que cerraran todas sus empresas, y eso incluye a los PAW Patrol, ya no podrán seguir haciendo sus labores y no sé por cuanto tiempo sea, pero de momento, estaremos fuera de servicio, no habrá más rescates ni más misiones, se acabó todo eso.

El silencio que se hizo era tan pesado que incluso el aleteo de una mosca podría escucharse con la fuerza de un trueno. Oír esa noticia fue devastador para los cachorros, cuya vida estaba encomendada a las labores que tenían asignadas, a un ritmo de vida que ya tenían implementado, y sus sueños e ilusiones se vieron resquebrajados por semejante anuncio.

-QUEEEE? Y QUE PASARA CON NOSOTROS? –gritó Chase con desesperación.

-Por eso estoy aquí, desafortunadamente, no podré tenerlos a ustedes a mi lado, sin embargo logre encontrar la forma de salvarlos a todos, así que estuve llamando a varias personas para que me ayuden con esto. Ustedes ya no podrán miembros de los PAW Patrol, así que deberán adoptar modos de vida más normales.

El joven comenzó a acercarse a cada jaula para hablar con cada uno de sus amados cachorros, y la primera jaula que visitó fue la de la cockapoo, quien se veía acongojada.

-Skye, ya hablé con tus padres, y entendieron la gravedad de la situación, así que enviaran a alguien para recogerte mañana, así que no te preocupes, estarás a salvo con tu familia.

-Está bien Ryder, no es algo que me agrade, pero supongo que es mejor eso a terminar aquí, o a donde quiera que nos quieran llevar –dijo la cockapoo con tristeza, mientras Ryder acariciaba la cabeza de la cachorra.

-Sé que nunca han aprobado del todo tus aspiraciones, pero de todas formas estarás en buena compañía, considera esto como unas vacaciones y aprovecha para pasar tiempo con tu familia y distraerte, estoy seguro que un tiempo con ellos te servirá para descansar y para poder dialogar con ellos –dijo Ryder. El chico sabía que los padres de Skyke eran exitosas mascotas de una familia de poderosos empresarios, quienes no aprobaban que su hija fuera una rescatista y querían que ella siguiera sus pasos, algo que les causaba algo de conflicto, pero sabía que al menos la cachorra no estaría desamparada. Skye miró a su dueño y suspiró.

-Tal vez tengas razón, espero solo sea esto temporal, lo tomare como unas vacaciones forzosas en un hotel de lujo, espero que estén en casa, siempre están ocupados, pero lo haré por ti –dijo la cockapoo, acercándose al chico y dándole un lengüetazo de agradecimiento.

-Así se habla –dijo el joven rescatista. Se levantó y fue con Zuma, quien lo miraba afligido.

-Zuma, eres un cachorro muy amigable, alegre y optimista, sigue así, te conseguí a alguien que sabrá aprovechar tus talentos. Mi amigo Scott, él…él tiene planes especiales, no puedo decírtelos por el momento, pero Scott esta por conseguir un trabajo que podría ser algo… algo genial para ti, pero se paciente, él me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto por el momento… lo que sí puedo prometerte es que tus habilidades continuarán siendo útiles…Zuma…..yo….

Ryder mira los ojos de Zuma, el no recuerda haber visto nunca esa mirada, solo una vez el vio esa mirada en su pequeño cachorro labrador, justo el día que llego a sus manos, de ese barco que visito a Bahía Aventura, ese día que ese pequeño Zuma conoció por primera vez la amistad y la posibilidad de una familia. El capitán de ese barco, un buen hombre, el vio que Zuma no quería irse, pero era tanta su lealtad que el labrador no diría sus sentimientos, los ocultaría para no dañar a su amado dueño, el Capitán Smith, pero ese amable hombre sabía que el pequeño can necesitaba jugar con cachorros de su edad, él sabía que el potencial de Zuma se desarrollaría de una mejor manera con esos cachorros y ese niño que les mostraba amor incondicional, por eso, el Capitán Smith decidió dejar a Zuma con Ryder y la patrulla, y Zuma mostro una sonrisa que lo ha acompañado desde ese día, una sonrisa que ha levantado el ánimo de todos sus hermanos cachorros, una sonrisa, que a pesar de su problema del habla, ha servido para dar felicidad y ayuda a más de una persona.

Ryder desvía su mirada unos segundos de manera involuntaria. Esa acción no pasa desapercibida por Zuma, él de inmediato comprende el dolor que está sintiendo su amado dueño, y de alguna manera, Zuma reacciona dentro de sí mismo, y se da cuenta de que todos sienten dolor, incertidumbre, decepción, miedo. Zuma sabe que Ryder nunca haría algo sin pensarlo detenidamente, lo sabe muy bien, y sabe que todas las decisiones que él ha tenido que tomar en tan pocas horas no han sido nada fáciles. Muchos piensan que Zuma puede ser despreocupado, pero él disfruta de la felicidad de su familia, y esa felicidad está quebrada en este momento. Al desviar su mirada, el labrador logra ver la cara de su dueño, y esta muestra que el niño ha llorado por horas, solo, para no quebrarse delante de sus adorados cachorros; la misión y decisión de Zuma está clara, y de inmediato, él solo comienza a sonreír, si es necesario demostrar que no todo se ha perdido, él se los demostrara a sus hermanos con su sonrisa, con su esperanza. Zuma simplemente sonreirá para todos, para que el ánimo que ellos parecen haber perdido llegue a sus hermanos, y a su adorado Ryder en forma de sonrisa. Zuma se acerca lo más que se lo permite la reja a Ryder, coloca su cabeza en sus pies, le dirige su sonrisa a su amado dueño y padre adoptivo.

-Gwacias Wyder! Yo sé que has hecho lo que está a tu alcance! Y sé que esto es tempowal… confió en ti Wyder, y sé que esto se wesolverá… tarde o tempwano, pewo se wesolverá- dijo Zuma, lamiendo las manos de su dueño. Ryder siente un poco de alivio, la sonrisa de Zuma lo ha tranquilizado un poco, sin embargo, el aun desea poder hacer algo más. Después, Ryder se acercó a Rubble, quien miraba al joven con la mirada empañada.

-Rubble, tu eres un cachorro joven y tenaz, estoy seguro que la persona que te adopte será muy feliz contigo- dijo Ryder a su pequeño bulldog constructor.

-Está bien Ryder -dice sollozando Rubble-, solo espero que me trate bien.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo garantizo –dijo el joven rescatista-, además, la persona que te va adoptar vive en México, es una persona adulta que le gusta el anime y te cuidara bien.

-Le gusta el anime?- pregunta algo animado-, entonces, seguro conocera a Apolo el supercachorro.

-Así me gusta Rubble, mantén ese espíritu -dijo Ryder, y acarició en la cabeza al pequeño bulldog, quien se veía un poco más animado por esa noticia. Después se acercó a Chase.

-Chase...fuiste un cachorro muy leal y estuviste a mi lado desde que empezamos con los PAW Patrol, pero ya sabes que no te puedo mantener junto a mí, por eso tuve que hacer las paces momentáneamente con Tyler para que pueda venir a buscarte. Sé que ustedes dos tienen mucho tiempo sin verse, pero quiero pedirte que seas igual de leal con él como lo has sido conmigo- dijo Ryder, sabiendo que estos eran los últimos minutos en los que podría estar cerca de Chase, puso su mano en la jaula. El pastor alemán lo lamió e intentó contener las lágrimas, así evitaba poner peor a sus compañeros, pero en el fondo Chase se sentía aliviado de que no iría con un desconocido y que volvería a ver a su instructor luego de un tiempo son verse que podría haber sido eterno

-Sé que no querías…..pero gracias Ryder…..te prometo que haré lo que me pediste- dijo Chase, que sonaba aliviado pero muy angustiado a la vez, él y Ryder se miraron, cosa que significaba muchísimo. Después, Ryder se levantó y se acercó a Everest y a Tracker.

-Lamento decirles esto, pero por el mismo problema que tenemos, ni Jake ni Carlos podrán cuidarlos, así que tuve que buscar otras opciones.

-QUEEEE!? –gritaron ambos cachorros con tristeza y comenzaron a gimotear.

-Everest, vendrá por ti alguien de la Reserva Animal Polar de Glaciar Town, es un lugar donde tienen huskies salvajes para conservación y trabajos en el ártico, seguro te sentirás bien ahí.

-Conozco ese lugar, y no es de mi agrado, por eso prefería huir de ahí y vivir sola en mi iglú, no quiero volver ahí! Estas seguro que no hay posibilidad de que me quede con Jake? No quiero alejarme de él, no quiero! -dijo Everest con mirada suplicante.

-Lo lamento, pero al igual que Carlos, ambos fueron inhabilitados para prestar sus servicios a los PAW Patrol así que no pueden tener contacto con ninguno de ellos, lo siento –dijo Ryder. La husky bajó la mirada mientras sollozaba por esa respuesta, pensando en su anterior dueño.

-NO ES JUSTO, YO QUIERO ESTAR CON JAKE! DEJAME IR CON EL, POR FAVOR!–gritaba la husky suplicante y con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas mientras lloraba en silencio, pero Ryder solo se limitó a frotar su cabeza hasta que la cachorra ártica se tranquilizó.

-Voy a extrañarlo mucho, no quiero dejarlo, no quiero que me separen de él, no quiero…-susurró la husky. Por más que le dolía ver esa escena, Ryder ignoró lo que dijo la cachorra, se levantó y se acercó a Tracker.

-Tracker, en tu caso, es un poco más complicado, el gobierno quiere deportarte a México.

-WHAT?! –gritó impactado el chihuahua-, PERO….PORQUE!?

-Parece que se enteraron de tu…..pasado, pero no te preocupes, pude conseguir a alguien que sabrá aprovechar tus habilidades, estoy seguro que tú…. –sin embargo, Ryder deja de hablar cuando vio que el cachorro explorador comienza a gruñir y el chico nota que el chihuahua lo observa con la mirada empañada, y sus ojos reflejaban un odio intenso.

-Y tú que dijiste Ryder!? "El cachorro tonto ya confió en mi", verdad?- reclama Tracker enfadado-, pues lo siento! Pero no me volverán a traicionar! Escucha esto Ryder! Tajo me lo dijo una vez: no confíes en ningún humano! Y tú lo confirmaste!

-Por favor Tracker, trata de entender!- dice Ryder mientras intenta calmar al cachorro que parece molestarse cada vez más.

-PORQUE NO PUEDO VER A CARLOS!?- grita Tracker ya molesto y con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos, asustando a los demás cachorros- PORQUE ME QUIEREN DEPORTAR! SEGURO TU LES DIJISTE DE MI PASADO, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! TU NO ERES MI DUEÑO! QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TIENES PODER SOBRE MI!? TELL MEEEE!

Ryder solo se limita a observar al enfurecido cachorro, esta visiblemente dolido por esas palabras y solo voltea la cara en lo que medita su respuesta antes esa acusación.

-Tracker, tienes razón, no tengo más poder sobre ti que el que tenía Carlos, y te perdono porque entiendo tu enojo y comprendo lo que has sufrido para llegar hasta aquí, no creas que no me duele lo que te pasa, ni por un segundo, y me disculpo por no poder hacer más, pero por ahora deberás aceptar este cambio, espero algún día lo entiendas y me perdones –dijo Ryder con la voz entrecortada, pero esas palabras solo hacen que el chihuahua se enfade más.

-Escúchame muy bien, será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver Ryder! Porque no olvidaré esta traición, y la próxima vez, ya no seré un buen cachorro! No more mister nice pup!

-Tracker, guarda silencio! –grita Chase desde su celda-, Ryder solo trata de…..

-TU CALLATE, CACHORRITO MIMADO! Y lo mismo va para ti "Rin-tin-tin"!- concluye Tracker. Ambos cachorros intercambian miradas nada amistosas y el chihuahua decide darle la espalda a Ryder, para que no lo vea llorar de coraje. Viendo esto, y para romper el momento tan tenso, el chico se levanta y camina hacia donde estaba Rocky. El mestizo estaba callado y a la expectativa, en su rostro reflejaba una enorme preocupación y mucho miedo al recordar su pasado, antes de conocer a Ryder y formar parte de los PAW Patrol.

-No….no volveré a las calles, verdad? –preguntó Rocky con voz temblorosa, pensando en las opciones: convertirse nuevamente en un perro callejero, terminar en otra perrera o ser puesto a dormir, pero Ryder miró al mestizo y esbozó una ligera e inesperada sonrisa.

-No Rocky, sé que sufriste mucho en el pasado, y en tu caso quise hacer algo especial para ti, conseguí a alguien con quien podrás ser muy feliz, serás amado y respetado, e incluso tu inteligencia e ingenio natural serán bien empleados: el granjero Al y la granjera Yummi, ellos serán tus nuevos dueños-. Al escuchar eso, el cachorro reciclador abrió sus ojos enormemente y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, acercándose al niño mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-Yo…..yo…..muchas….muchas gracias Ryder –dijo el mestizo, llorando de alegría y abrazando el brazo del chico a través de la reja, mostrando todo su agradecimiento por la inesperada sorpresa. Por último, Ryder se acercó a Marshall, quien se veía más entristecido de lo normal.

-Marshall…yo….hice lo que pude, acudí con varias personas y llame a mucha gente…pero….

-Lo sé, nadie quiere a un cachorro torpe y estúpido como yo –dijo Marshall con la voz quebrada.

-No eres torpe, eres muy especial, un cachorro noble y con un gran corazón, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo qué? Por qué tanto misterio? Qué ocurre? –preguntó impaciente el dálmata.

-Por desgracia, solo hubo una opción, mañana vendrán a recogerte para ir a…..Nueva York-. Al oír esas palabras, Marshall sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su cuerpo, una sensación de pánico lo invadió y pasó de la más profunda tristeza a un ataque de histeria.

-Quieres decir que…me enviaras…..me enviaras con él? –dijo con un mezcla de terror y furia.

-Lo siento, pero así como Skye, tú tienes un pariente vivo, y era la opción más viable, por eso…

-PERO EL ME ODIA! VISTE LO QUE ME HIZO, ME ABANDONÓ! NO QUIERO IR CON EL!

-Marshall, yo…. –decía Ryder con la voz entrecortada.

-NO QUIERO IR ALLA! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIEROOOO!- gritaba el dálmata desesperado y fuera de sí, inquietando al resto de sus amigos al ver esa reacción tan violenta, quienes no entendían el porqué de su comportamiento, excepto Chase, quien sabía lo que eso significaba para el dálmata. Ryder trataba de sujetarlo a través de la reja para tranquilizarlo.

-ESCUCHA, NO TENGO OPCIÓN! Daría lo que fuera por conservarlos a todos ustedes, pero no puedo! Si no te envío, te dejaran aquí y tal vez te sacrifiquen, no quiero que pase eso!

-PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE REGRESAR CON ÉSE MISERABLE! POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO RYDER? POR QUE? POR QUÉ! –Marshall gritaba y lloraba inconsolable. Ryder jamás había visto al cachorro bombero llorar de forma tan desgarradora y entendía sus motivos, y se sentía más impotente de lo que ya se encontraba, pero sin poder hacer más, solo pudo limitarse a abrazar al dálmata para que se desahogara. Así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que Marshall se fue tranquilizando y terminó de llorar, en ese momento, el chico volvió a retomar la plática.

-Lo lamento mucho, sé que no quieres ir, y tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no tengo otra opción, fue la primera llamada que llegó, esperé a que llegaran otras, pero nadie más se interesó, además, las cosas han cambiado, ya eres un cachorro mayor, tal vez las cosas sean diferentes para ti, tal vez…...tal vez haya cambiado…si tú…le das una oportunidad…

-Siempre será el mismo, nunca le importé, a nadie le importo…..ni a la gente….ni a ti, gracias por nada! –dijo Marshall con melancolía y rabia, soltándose del abrazo y alejándose del chico.

-Marshall….yo….- Ryder quiso continuar, pero el dálmata lo dejo hablando y se dirigió hasta el fondo de su celda y se acostó, dándole la espalda para que no lo viera llorar. El chico suspiró, pero sabía que tenía poco tiempo, así que se levantó para hablar con el resto de los cachorros.

-Escuchen, aunque de momento ya no puedo ser su dueño, quiero que se porten bien a donde quiera que vayan, en cuando terminen las investigaciones y nos vuelvan a autorizar para trabajar, volveré por todos ustedes, hare lo posible por estar al pendiente de cada uno, traten de ser felices, obedezcan a sus nuevos dueños y háganme sentir orgulloso, entendieron?

-Si RYDER! –dijeron algunos de los cachorros al mismo tiempo y aullaron de emoción, todos excepto Marshall, Everest y Tracker, quienes continuaban acostados en el suelo, indiferentes a las palabras de su otrora dueño y superior y sin interés en voltear a ver a los demás.

-Bien, tengo que irme cachorros, Katie vendrá más tarde para darles de comer y revisarlos. Traten de descansar y dormir, estaré aquí mañana temprano con ustedes para asegurar que vengan sus nuevos dueños a recogerlos.

Ryder se dirigió hacia la puerta, dando una última mirada a los ocho perritos. Se sentía mas más tranquilo al saber que la mayoría reaccionó positivamente a la noticia, pero también se sentía algo triste por la reacciones de los otros, pero al menos sabía que sus cachorros estarían en buenas manos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el plan pasara a su siguiente etapa.


	3. Una amarga despedida

_Saludos a todos, tras una larga ausencia, traemos el siguiente capitulo de esta obra en conjunto, gracias al esfuerzo de muchos escritores del fandom, traemos esta emotiva historia, la cual ahu tiene mucho por ofrecernos._

 _Agradecemos a nuestros lectores por su paciencia, es dificil cuando la vida real se interpone en el proceso creativo, pero haremos lo posible por seguir adelante con este proyecto; tambien les pido que valoren las obras de los demas escritores que estan colaborando conmigo, y revisen sus otras creaciones literarias, llenas de calidad y empeño, estoy seguro les gustaran mucho._

 _Sin mas preambulos, continuamos, disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una amarga despedida**

Paso una hora desde que Ryder abandonó las instalaciones de la perrera municipal de Bahía Aventura, y durante ese tiempo, todos los cachorros permanecieron en silencio. Algunos intercambiaban miradas, otros estaban acostados, y unos más sollozaban, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso y silencioso, mezclado con un sentimiento de impotencia que imperaba sobre todos los cachorros al verse atrapados en semejante predicamento y sin una salida alterna a la propuesta por su dueño, algo terminó desmoralizándolos. De pronto, oyeron que la puerta metálica volvía a abrirse, y vieron dos figuras que entraban. La primera era Katie, la veterinaria de la ciudad, quien llevaba un maletín médico; la otra era una mujer adulta de tez clara, cabello negro largo, complexión delgada. Vestía pantalón y saco, ambos de color azul marino, una blusa blanca y tacones altos. En su saco portaba una identificación gubernamental, y en su mano cargaba un folder plástico lleno de papeles. Se acercó a las celdas de los cachorros, sacó un bolígrafo de su saco y miró a los perritos con una expresión irreflexiva.

-Vamos a ver, según el reporte que me dieron dice son….ocho cachorros….cada uno tiene un dueño asignado…..diferentes destinos de envio…mmhhhhhh…ya están firmados los papeles de transferencias…..todo parece estar en regla. La dejare con ellos para su evaluación clínica señorita Hoffman, esperare afuera mientras usted termina, y recuerde que deben de estar listos para mañana.

-No se preocupe señorita Rivers, los examinare ahora mismo– dijo Katie. La mujer dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta de metal y salió de la estancia, dejando a la joven veterinaria con los cachorros, quienes voltearon ansiosos por ver una cara conocida.

-Me alegra verlos otra vez cachorros. Tranquilos, le prometí a Ryder que los cuidaría bien. Pasaré con cada uno de ustedes para hacerles un chequeo médico y darles de comer, estoy segura que deben de tener hambre tras todo lo ocurrido en este día –dijo Katie. Tras decir eso, todos escucharon un sonido similar a un gruñido, y voltearon a ver a Rubble.

-Perdon Katie, perdón amigos…la verdad…..es que mi pancita tiene bastante hambre, no hemos comido en horas –dijo el bulldog ligeramente apenado, pues pensar en comida en ese momento no sonaba correcto, pero Katie recibió el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Jejejejeje, nunca cambiaras, y eso es algo que me da gusto. Cachorros, si no tienen ningún inconveniente, empezaré con Rubble –dijo la veterinaria. Nadie protesto por esa sugerencia, ni hicieron comentario alguno, así que la joven abrió su maletín, procediendo a realizar un examen general al bulldog, una revisión rutinaria: peso, presión, ausencia de pulgas o parásitos, revisión de sus ojos, oídos y garganta, signos vitales, temperatura, estado de salud en general y otros más. Al terminar, le puso un puñado de croquetas en un platón hondo, así como un poco de agua. Rubble devoró con rapidez las croquetas, al igual que el agua que la veterinaria le dio. Por último, Katie le colocó una pulsera de plástico con el texto "revisado".

-Listo, estas en excelente forma, y preparado para que seas recogido mañana.

-Gracias Katie –dijo el bulldog, dándole una lamida a Katie en la mejilla. La joven veterinaria salió de la celda de Rubble y paso con cada uno de los cachorros para repetir la misma dinámica. Con Chase, Skye, Rocky y Zuma, la experiencia fue algo similar a la del bulldog, todos cooperaron con el chequeo, el cual transcurrió sin problemas. Sin embargo, con Everest, Tracker y Marshall fue distinto. Aunque le permitieron retirarle las mordazas al chihuahua y a la husky, Katie hizo los exámenes con mucha cautela y precaución. Everest estaba muy deprimida, apenas miró a Katie durante la revisión; Tracker estaba agresivo, aunque aceptó la revisión de mala gana, lanzando comentarios hirientes hacía Ryder, incomodando a la joven rubia, y Marshall ni siquiera opuso resistencia, pero se veía apático, indiferente, incluso ausente. Afortunadamente, los tres cachorros cooperaron con las pruebas, aunque su actitud era totalmente opuesta a las de sus otros amigos, reflejando en sus rostros tristeza, enfado y decepción. Una vez que terminó de revisar a todos los perritos, tomó su maletín, se levantó y estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando vio que la puerta metálica se abría nuevamente. En la celda entró a una figura familiar para todos: la alcaldesa Goodway.

-Katie, que bueno verte aquí, como están los cachorros?- preguntó la funcionaria.

-Están bien, dentro de lo que cabe, todos gozan de cabal salud y esta listos para mañana.

-Gracias por atenderlos, permíteme hablar con ellos un momento.

-Seguro, ya termine con mi trabajo –dijo Katie, volteando a ver a los prisioneros-, cachorros, no sé si volvamos a vernos pronto, pero quiero….quiero decirles que me encantó ser su amiga, yo….yo…los extrañare a todos– dijo Katie, tapando su rostro para no mostrar que estaba llorando. La chica se dirigió a la puerta metálica, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a la alcaldesa con los cachorros. La funcionaria aclaró su garganta, preparándose para dar uno de los discursos más difíciles y emotivos de su carrera.

-Cachorros….Ryder me informó de esta terrible situación, y la verdad, aun no puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido, sé que es injusto, y lamento que no podamos hacer nada para cambiar esta situación. De verdad, me siento impotente porque ustedes han prestado un gran servicio a esta ciudad, nunca los olvidaremos, ustedes serán siempre nuestros Paw Patrol, y como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, quiero que vean esto.

La alcaldesa sacó de su bolsa una tableta digital y la acercó a las jaulas, para que todos pudieran observar. En la pantalla se mostraba a todos los habitantes de Bahía Aventura, reunidos a las afueras de la perrera, alzando pancartas con diversas consignas y mensajes: "PAW Patrol, son lo máximo", "Nuestros héroes caninos", "Ángeles de cuatro patas", "Nunca los olvidaremos", "Jamás se rindan" y otras dedicatorias similares.

-Gra….gracias Alcaldesa Goodway, tampoco los olvidaremos –dijo Chase con voz entrecortada.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo –dijo Skye. Rocky, Zuma y Rubble no dijeron nada, pero miraban a la funcionaria con expresiones de ánimo. Sin embargo, Everest, Tracker y Marshall continuaron en sus lugares, sin acercarse a la alcaldesa y con expresiones sombrías, algo que notó la mujer, pero sabía que lo que dijera no les ayudaría a ellos, lo que la hizo sentir muy mal, llena de frustración, pero decidió proseguir para no mostrar debilidad ante los cachorros.

-Solo….solo quiero que sepan que estamos agradecidos por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros. Ojala que esto se resuelva pronto para tenerlos de vuelta, siempre estaremos en deuda con Ryder y con ustedes, fueron una parte importante de esta ciudad de nuestras vidas y les deseamos la mejor de las suertes a todos y cada uno de ustedes en los lugares a donde han sido asignados– dijo la alcaldesa, quien estaba al borde de llanto-. Debo….debo irme, pero considérenme siempre como su amiga, y les deseo buen viaje, hasta luego, PAW Patrol!

Sin aviso alguno, y antes de que la alcaldesa Goodway saliera, Gallileta saltó de su bolso. Gracias a su pequeño tamaño, fue capaz de colarse entre los barrotes de las celdas que resguardaban a los cachorros. La mujer de color solo miraba de reojo, vigilando que no entrara alguno de los guardias. No parecía lógico para nadie, pero la gallina simplemente visita a cada cachorro. Primero va con Chase, subiendo en su cabeza, dando dos juguetones picotazos en su oreja derecha. Luego pasa con Skye, y de entre sus alas extrae al Sr. Ratoncito, el juguete más pequeño y querido de la cachorra, que queda impresionada y lo toma con una sonrisa. Después de eso pasa con Rocky, sube por su lomo y da dos pequeños picotazos en su cola. Enseguida mira a los tres cachorros más sombríos, pero el ave no parece tenerles miedo. Primero entra con Tracker, sentándose en su cabeza unos segundos, colocando sus alas en sus orejas suavemente. Después, pasa con Everest y se sienta en sus patas, delante de su rostro, y solo la mira de una manera muy intensa, pero a la vez suave, como tratando de consolarla. Después de eso, Gallileta entra en la jaula de Marshall. El dálmata solo gruñe, pero eso no detiene a su amiga gallina, a la que tantas veces le ha salvado las plumas. Muchos podrían pensar que ella no recuerda todas esas misiones para salvarla, pero Gallileta si recuerda eso y más. La pequeña ave simplemente se sienta sin miedo a un lado de Marshall, deja caer algo más en sus patitas, algo que también llevaba oculto en sus plumas: el Sr. Osito, Marshall solo lo mira, sin decir palabra alguna. Después, Gallileta sale de la jaula, entrando a la de Zuma, limitándose a mirar los ojos del cachorro. El labrador mantiene su sonrisa, pero la gallinita solo se sienta unos instantes en su pata derecha, mirando sus grandes y dorados ojos. Zuma no entiende porqué, pero él se siente descubierto. Finalmente Gallileta se dirige a la última jaula, la de Rubble. Entra con él, llevando a cabo el acto más extraño del momento: ella mete su cabeza debajo de la pata derecha de Rubble, y hace que el cachorro más joven del equipo la abrace. El bulldog está impactado, al borde de las lágrimas, y decide complacer la petición de Gallileta, así que se mantiene abrazando al ave por un rato, como consolándola, al mismo tiempo que ella busca reconfortar al cachorro constructor. Después de esto, como si supiera que ya no tiene el tiempo, ella sale de las jaulas, corre hacia la Alcaldesa Goodway y entra de vuelta en el bolso. Dicen que las gallinas no pueden llorar, pero parecería que esta ave en particular escondió su cabeza en el bolso, y sus cacareos sonaban como si fueran un triste sollozo, como rogando que sus amigos caninos no se fueran, que ya no sufrieran tan injustamente, y que lograran superar tan dolorosa situación.

Tras la peculiar despedida hecha por su mascota emplumada, la funcionaria se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió, cubriendo su rostro. Una vez que salió de la estancia, saco un pañuelo y secó las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. En respuesta, Gallileta sacó su cabeza del bolso y lo reposo en el cuerpo de su dueña, buscando consolarla. La alcaldesa sonrió al ver el tierno detalle. Ya afuera de la perrera municipal, se dirigió a la multitud reunida en las afueras.

-GENTE DE BAHIA AVENTURA, DEMOSTREMOS NUESTRO APOYO A NUESTROS VALIENTES CACHORROS, DEMOSLES UNA GRAN OVACIÓN! HIP HIP, HURRA!

-HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA!- gritó la multitud con fuerza, vitoreando a sus héroes, quienes lograron oír los gritos de apoyo hasta sus celdas. Algunos recibieron con agrado las muestras de cariño, mientras otros ni siquiera expresaron emoción alguna. Tras unos minutos, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, regresando a los cachorros a su cruel realidad, dejando a cada uno ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Después de la revisión de los cachorros, Katie regresó a su casa, cerca del distrito comercial. Era una casa acogedora, donde solo vivía la joven veterinaria en compañía de su padre, quien estaba la mayoría del tiempo en un hospital veterinario. Al entrar, vio a alguien sentado en la sala, era el joven jefe de los PAW Patrol, quien la esperaba. En una mesa de centro había una jarra con agua hirviendo, así como un par de tazas de porcelana sobre dos platos.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Katie, preparé un poco de té en lo que llegabas.

-Gracias Ryder- dijo la joven con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el sofá, tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco del caliente líquido, le puso una cucharada de azúcar, oliendo la aromática bebida, dándole un pequeño sorbo para saber qué tan caliente estaba. El té estaba a la temperatura adecuada y tomó un sorbo más grande, mientras Ryder se preparaba su propia bebida.

-Sabe delicioso, muchas gracias Ryder –dijo Katie, agradeciendo al joven.

-Gracias a ti, por ayudarme con los cachorros y por el alojamiento, la verdad, no sabía a donde ir para pasar la noche.

-No te preocupes, sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, y todo paso tan rápido, ya hablaste con tu padre?

-Sí, está bastante preocupado por todo lo sucedido, incluso se disculpó conmigo por haberme afectado.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados por un momento. Katie terminó su té y dejó la taza en la mesita, mientras Ryder solo contemplaba su bebida, sin atreverse siquiera a tomarla. Tras un momento de silencio, retomó la palabra.

-Como te fue con los cachorros? –preguntó Ryder tímidamente.

-Bien, todos están en perfecto estado, pero….están devastados por todo lo sucedido, y algunos no lo tomaron nada bien, jamás los había visto así.

-Me imagino a quienes te refieres. Lo sé, no será fácil para ninguno de ellos.

-Y qué piensas hacer Ryder? Te quedaras con nosotros en Bahía Aventura?

-No lo creo, después de entregar a los cachorros, iré a casa con mi papá, le ayudare con algunos negocios que tiene y que por suerte no intervino el gobierno, aunque Multitech permanecerá fuera de circulación temporalmente, todo esto ha sido difícil para él, toda la gente que fue afectada: sus empleados, sus familias, mis cachorros, yo quisiera ayudar más…pero…no sé qué hacer, no sé de qué otra forma resolver esto…por primera vez en la vida…..me siento….me siento inútil, como un estorbo para los demás…yo…...

Ryder comenzó a titubear, se veía ansioso y sus ojos se empañaron, como si todo el stress acumulado estuviera a punto de quebrar su espíritu. Katie tomó su mano, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tranquilízate Ryder, has hecho todo lo posible por ellos, nadie te culpara por no poder hacer más, esto fue algo que nadie pudo prevenir, y sabes que todos aquí los apoyamos, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti –dijo Katie con tono confidente. Ryder fijo su mirada un momento en la joven veterinaria, quien le devolvió un hermosa sonrisa. Sin decir nada, acercó sus labios a los de Katie, quien cerró los ojos y también acercó sus labios a los del joven rescatista, y se fundieron en un rápido pero apasionado beso. Ambos abrieron los ojos, mirándose tiernamente.

-Ryder, yo…-decía Katie, pero el sonido de un timbre interrumpió a los dos jóvenes. Ambos reaccionaron, evidentemente ruborizados por lo que haba pasado. Katie se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta, y vió que quien tocó fue la alcaldesa Goodway, sosteniendo a Gallileta.

-Ohhh, espero no ser inoportuna, Katie –dijo la alcaldesa, viendo la cara sonrojada de la chica.

-No, claro que no, pase –dijo la joven, algo ruborizada. La funcionaria pasó al interior de la casa y vio al chico sentado en la sala. Corrió hacia donde estaba el chico y literalmente se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con gran fuerza, más que para consolarlo, para que la reconfortara.

-Ohhh Ryder! Esto es terrible! Ver las caras de los cachorros! Todos están tan tristes y decaídos! Mi corazón no soportó verlos así –dijo la alcaldesa con tristeza y llorando.

-Lo sé, ha sido difícil para todos –dijo Ryder, sujetando a la mujer, quien lo abrazaba con la efusividad de una madre tratando de consolar a su hijo. Incluso el chico oyó sollozar ligeramente a Goodway, algo que también lo desanimaba. Tras unos incómodos momentos, la mujer lo soltó y retomo una postura más seria.

-*Sob sob* disculpa Ryder, normalmente no soy así, pero esto realmente me afecta.

-La entiendo, sé que esto afectara a toda la ciudad, y tardaran en recuperarse de esto, pero esperemos que las cosas se solucionen lo antes posible, les prometo que en cuando se resuelva esta confusión, volveré de inmediato, es una promesa.

La alcaldesa Goodway volvió a abrazar al chico. Katie también se acercó y entra ambas rodearon al joven entre sus brazos. Ryder se sintió un poco reconfortado, al saber que, pese a todas las dificultades, tenía verdaderos amigos que aún lo estimaban.

* * *

La noche llegó a Bahía Aventura, el ajetreado día llegó a su fin, pero en el interior de la perrera municipal, ocho almas caninas estaban más inquietas que el resto de sus ocupantes. Ninguno de los PAW Patrol podía dormir por lo ocurrido ese día, además de la incertidumbre del siguiente día, por lo que esa noche era la última noche que pasarían juntos, sin embargo, no sería una noche tranquila, así como también se convertiría en una noche inolvidable para todos. Skye miro por un momento el juguete que le llevó Gallileta, lo apartó por un momento y luego observó a Chase. Estaba temerosa, pero decidida a entablar la última conversación con su amado pastor alemán, así que se acercó lo más que le permitió la jaula y comenzó a hablar.

-Chase...estas nervioso por lo que pasará mañana? –preguntó Skye, tomando por sorpresa al cachorro policía.

-Yo….*suspiro* más de lo que piensas. Sigo sin creer que todo esto nos esté pasando, jamás pensé que algo así podría ocurrirnos.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco creí que nos separarían. Oye, y ese tal Tyler, de donde lo conoces?

-Bueno...digamos que él me conoce de antes que naciera. Él iba a ser mi instructor en los K-9 antes de que empezarán el proyecto y lo contrataran a él para que fuera el instructor. No sé muy bien porque se fue, pero digamos que gracias a él nos conocemos.

-Ya veo, que afortunado eres, al menos lo conoces, yo tendré que regresar con mi familia.

-Ustedes tienen a alguien que los esperan, y aunque Ryder consiguió a alguien para mí, no quiero irme! No quiero dejarlos! –dijo súbitamente Rubble. El pequeño bulldog no aguantó más y comenzó a sollozar.

-No llores Wubble, seguro será alguien con un gran corazón como el tuyo –dijo Zuma, pasando su patita entre las barras de la jaula, poniéndola sobre la cabeza bulldog para tranquilizarlo. Chase agradece el apoyo de Zuma con una mirada y retoma la plática.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos has hablado de tu familia, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué tal son? –preguntó Chase con curiosidad. Skye lo miró, como si meditara lo que iba a responder. Suspiró un momento y se preparó para contestarle.

-Bueno...ellos son perros famosos, mascotas de una familia adinerada, rodeados de muchos lujos y comodidades. La verdad...no es algo que me guste, no me siento cómoda en ese ambiente, es por eso que cuando tuve la oportunidad, me uní a la patrulla.

-Oh, ya veo…..lo siento, supongo que no quieres ir allí. No estoy del todo seguro de si quiero ver a Tyler, es un buen tipo y eso, pero no quiero abandonar a Ryder. Voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos, en especial a ti, Skye –dijo el pastor alemán, contemplando a la cockapoo a través de su celda. En eso, oyeron una risotada que desconcertó a todos, la cual provenía de la celda de Tracker, una risa burlona pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante.

-Jajajajajajajajaja,! Uuyyy si! Of course "I will miss you", jajajajajajaja! Cachorro hipócrita!

-¿Y ahora que te hice? Si no me vas a extrañar, bien por ti, pero tampoco lo hagas público.

-Ohhhh! Mírenlo! Al fin muestras tus colmillos, lametraseros de Ryder! Ustedes nos metieron en esto! Nos vendiste con Ryder! Cómo pudiste? ERAS NUESTRO FUCKING LIDER! –dijo Tracker, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por la furia.

-¿¡Crees que tuve algo que ver?! ¡Si por mí fuera esto nunca habría pasado y seguiríamos como grupo! ¡Y haría todo lo que pudiera para que pueda seguir así! No seas estúpido!

-Awww! Con eso piensas que nos vas a convencer, el cachorrito que se va con su polizonte y vivieron felices para siempre, seguro te olvidaras de todos, así como yo los olvidare!

-Bien por ti entonces! ¡Si quieres ser alguien así, entonces adelante! ¡Pero cuando te veas solo y sin ayuda veras qué te equivocaste! Y espero que quien te adopte sepa lidiar con tu vergonzoso pasado, criminal! –grito Chase.

-Que dijiste, remedo de policía? –dijo Tracker furioso-, deja que abran esta celda y te mostraré lo que puedo hacer con uno de tu clase, cachorrito faldero!

-Vamos, ven aquí y demuéstramelo, escoria criminal!- respondió Chase molesto. Ambos cachorros se gruñían mutuamente, mostrándose los colmillos en forma retadora.

-Tracker, Chase, basta! Dejen de discutir! –gritó Skye al ver a ambos cachorros gritarse.

-Skye tiene razón, esta es nuestra última noche juntos y se van a ir peleados? No me gusta verlos pelear!– grito Rubble otra vez angustiado.

-Ahi te equivocas, "querido líder", tal vez yo sea un criminal, pero Tajo me enseñó a sobrevivir solo, y te lo juro... te sobreviviré! –grito Tracker, mostrando su dientes y gruñendo, lo que ponía muy tenso el ambiente. Súbitamente, una voz interrumpió la pelea.

-Amigos, no se dejen llevar por el miedo! No sabemos qué ocurre, o que nos puede deparar el tiempo, pero yo no creo que Wyder sea culpable, estoy seguro de que todo se wesolverá.

La estrategia del labrador parece funcionar. Tracker solo se da vuelta y se echa al fondo de su celda, dándole la espalda a Chase, quien también se sienta por un momento. Rubble mira hacia un rincón y ve a dos cachorros que no han pronunciado ninguna palabra: Marshall y Everest. La husky se veía totalmente abatida, mientras que el dálmata estaba serio y callado.

-Twackew, de verdad odias a Wyder?

-Lamentablemente...yes. Me separó de Carlos, mi único amigo y dueño. La vida me enseñó a no confiar en los humanos, tú…...tú nunca lo entenderás, y es mejor así amiguito, no quiero que sufras las desilusiones que yo sufrí antes, no tengo nada contra ti.

Rubble entiende las palabras del chihuahua, aunque él no ha pasado por las cosas que Tracker vivió, pero si le tocó crecer solo y apenas pudo sobrevivir por su cuenta, hasta ese día en que conoció a Ryder y a los PAW Patrol, quienes lo acogieron como otro hermano. Por su parte Zuma solo sonríe con un sentimiento profundo. Nadie sabe su pasado, aunque ha tenido intención de contárselo a alguien, pero no se ha animado, incluso puede entender al cachorro explorador mejor de lo que el propio chihuahua se imagina.

-Solo les puedo decir que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré unido a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, ya sea humanos y cachorros.

-Eres muy bueno Zuma, yo diría demasiado my little friend, pero es tu decisión.

-Oye, yo también te echare de menos Tracker, aunque no lo creas, solo desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo -dice Rubble.

-Lo mismo digo amigo, al menos te ves más sincero que cierto polizonte –dijo el chihuahua, mirando a Chase, quien solo contesta con un sonoro gruñido.

-Créanme, voy a extrañar a todos, será difícil estar separada de todos ustedes- dijo Skye.

-Skye….siempre te he visto como mi hermana mayor, será difícil para mí dejar de verlos a ustedes y a esta ciudad- dice Rubble. En ese momento el bulldog fija su mirada en dos jaulas y a sus ocupantes a quienes veía alegres y llenos de vida: Marshall y Everest. Ahora ve a un dálmata totalmente apático, triste y muy pensativo, incluso molesto, algo que preocupaba a Rubble, y ver a Everest tan decaída no le ayudaba, así que solo lanzó un suspiro de tristeza. Por su parte, Zuma hace todo lo posible por mantener su actitud relajada y optimista. El labrador tiene una razón para ello, y realmente le gustaría infundir esa tranquilidad en su familia, pues sabe que es un momento sumamente difícil para todos, tal vez el último que compartirán juntos, y Zuma dentro de sí lucha por mantener esa calma. Al mirar a otro lado de su celda, ve la expresión sería y triste de quien más le duele ver en esa meca de angustia en su rostro, alguien que ya conoce el dolor de la vida sólo en la calle, alguien quien ya perdió antes a sus padres, y que tal vez está sufriendo más que los demás, pero no lo demuestra.

-Wocky? Hewmano, estas bien? –preguntó el labrador al mestizo.

-Eh? Ah...perdón Zuma, creo que...creo que estoy algo...distraído.

-Distraído? Tu Wocky? –preguntó intrigado el cachorro nadador.

-Es que...la verdad...no sé qué pensar de esto...yo...yo *suspiro* me siento...me siento…... culpable.

-Culpable? Pero... por qué culpable? Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros... ni siquiera con Wyder, lamentablemente somos un daño colateral...no debes sentirte así Wocky.

-No es eso, es que... *suspiro*…..todos se irán de aquí, y yo... yo seré el único que se quedara en Bahía Aventura. Sé que Al y Yummy son buenas personas, y siempre quise tener una familia, pero...pero no a costa de ver a mi familia canina separada, no quiero eso– dijo el mestizo con un nudo en la garganta. Zuma ahora comprende el sentimiento de culpa de Rocky. Sabe que el mestizo solo ha tenido una familia: los Paw Patrol, y el hecho de ver que sean separados le duele más que a ningún otro. Además, ese sentimiento se agrava al saber que tuvo mejor suerte que otros cachorros, los cuales serán llevados lejos de la ciudad que los vio crecer, mientras él se quedará con unos dueños amorosos, algo que lo hace sentir peor, así que el labrador busca en su interior las palabras para calmar a su apesadumbrado amigo.

-Wocky, no debes sentirte así. En primer lugar, Wyder se esforzó para encontrar quien nos proteja a todos. Puede que en algunos casos no sean agradables o los más adecuados, o que incluso lo culpen –dice Zuma mirando de reojo la inexpresiva cara del normalmente alegre dálmata, a la melancólica husky, o al belicoso chihuahua que no dejará de culpar a Ryder y Chase, aunque ruega que con el tiempo comprendan esa situación-, pero...Wocky….todos tendremos un techo, y yo sé que cuando todo se wesuelva, estaremos juntos otra vez, y aun estando en hogares separados...sé que estaremos juntos…..algo en mi corazón me lo dice.

-Tu...tú crees eso Zuma?– pregunta Rocky con los ojos empañados. Zuma mantiene su sonrisa. Desearía poder abrazar a su hermano mayor para reconfortarlo, pero las rejas los detienen. Aun así, él solo le sonríe, tratando de pasarle esa seguridad que necesita.

-No solo lo cweo... Estoy completamente seguwo de ello!

-Gra...gracias Zuma, esperare a que llegue ese día, y nunca dejare de pensar en ustedes, en especial en ti, mi hermanito menor –dice el mestizo, limpiándose con su pata las lágrimas de sus ojos. Zuma se siente satisfecho con esa actitud de Rocky, es en ese momento que el labrador se decide a no dejar de sonreír. No importa que suceda, él estará preparado para sonreírle a todos, pase lo que pase, aun si se siente desgarrado por dentro, Zuma dará esa sonrisa, esa confianza a todos, aunque las palabras de otro cachorro los toma por sorpresa.

-Rocky…..te volveré a ver, al igual que a los demás? –pregunto el cachorro constructor.

-Claro que si Rubble, estaré aquí para todos los que quieran visitarme –dice Rocky, haciendo lo posible por calmar al joven cachorro.

-Y si no puedo? Y si me envían lejos de aquí?- replica el bulldog. Tanto Zuma como Rocky se quedan sin habla. La pregunta de Rubble es una dolorosa posibilidad: y si todos se encuentran muy lejos? Ya saben que Skye, Everest y Marshall serán llevados a lugares distantes, y solo el mestizo se quedará en Bahía Aventura. El labrador mantiene su sonrisa, pero permanece expectante a la respuesta de su amigo reciclador.

-No te preocupes Rubble, ya encontraremos la forma de poder comunicarnos todos.

-Está bien Rocky, confío en ustedes- dice Rubble más animado. Zuma solo mira a todos sus hermanos. Sabe que es su última noche juntos, y aunque es difícil, quiere continuar con su propia estrategia para mantener el ánimo de sus amigos en alto.

-Saben una cosa? Cuando salga de aquí, definitivamente buscaré la manera de sentawme cerca del maw para sentir la brisa, y planear mi siguiente acrobacia marina!

-Que buena idea Zuma, yo desearía seguir haciendo skateboarding –dice Rubble.

-Y que te lo impide? Seguro que Wyder encontró a alguien con quien podrás practicarlo!

-Ustedes lo creen? –pregunta el bulldog con más ánimo.

-Yo no tengo duda al wespecto! Ya creo que tu nuevo dueño será alguien gentil y amable.

-Así es, Ryder buscó un nuevo dueño adecuado para todos nosotros, ya verás que estarás muy feliz con él –dijo Rocky.

-Es cierto Rubble, Ryder no nos dejaría con cualquier desconocido, seguro fue muy cuidadoso para encontrarte al dueño ideal para ti –dijo Chase.

-Sé que no todos están de acuerdo, pero Wyder está haciendo un gran esfuewzo para…... en eso, el labrador ve interrumpido su discurso por Rubble

-Psst, oye Zuma…creo que Marshall también está molesto, no lo he visto de buen humor en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí –susurra Rubble, mirando a Marshall, quien sigue en su lugar sin moverse, solo lo oyen suspirar, pero se niega a hablar con los demás.

-Solo dale tiempo Wubble, su estado es comprensible, pero esperemos lo supere.

-Que inocente eres, friend, no te culpo por mantener esa ridícula esperanza, pero no puedo tener esa fé ciega que tú tienes, sorry, soy mucho más realista. Acéptalo! Ryder nos traicionó!

-Yo sé que no lo hizo, y ya lo veras cuando todo esto se solucione –dice Zuma convencido.

-Yo no perdono ni olvido tan fácil, y esto para mi es una traición, eres un tonto si no ves eso –replicó Tracker.

-Sí, es una traición, pero no de Wyder, sino de otras malas pewsonas que no tienen escrúpulos, tanto nosotros como Wyder solo somos daños colaterales– dijo Zuma.

-Eres un necio, ya te estas pareciendo al polizonte lame traseros –dijo el chihuahua en tono de burla.

-Oye! No insultes a mi hermano, fugitivo! –dijo Rocky molesto por las palabras de chihuahua.

-También tú? La próxima vez que nos veamos, no seré tan cordial, callejero! –dijo Tracker.

-Cállate, escoria criminal! Tu hogar deberías ser la cárcel! –dijo Rocky, lo que hizo que el chihuahua se quedara sin habla por un momento, gruñendo nuevamente hacia el mestizo.

-Hey, tranquilos ambos! Dejemos los insultos de lado –dijo Zuma con seriedad, pero sin perder la calma-, sé que esto nos está afectando, pero esto no debe awuinar nuestra amistad, debemos estar unidos, y sobre todo respetarnos, no herirnos con palabras tan crueles!

Ambos cachorros guardaron silencio, comprendiendo lo que dijo el labrador. Intercambiaron miradas y reconsideraron los insultos que ambos profirieron.

-Perdón Tracker, no quise decir eso, lo siento –dijo Rocky apenado.

-*Suspiro* está bien Rocky, perdóname también por insultarte a ti y a Zuma, sé que ustedes son muy buenos amigos, i´m sorry…..pero esta situación saca lo peor de mí, más por saber que Carlos no estará a mi lado, y sigo disgustado con Ryder por esa decisión!

-Está bien Twackew, te entendemos –dijo Zuma, volviendo a sonreír,- Pero debes de entendew que Wyder tomó este difícil camino pow el bien de todos. Yo tengo fe en Wyder, confío en su corazón, lo veras después, te lo puedo garantizaw, tawde o temprano, pero todos lo veremos.

-Eso tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos, pero mientras, seré escéptico a lo que dices.

-No podemos perder la esperanza, tenemos que confiaw en que las cosas se resuelvan pronto, al menos la mayoría estaremos a con dueños amorosos quienes…

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, a mí me van a separar de mi dueño y me llevarán a un lugar donde no quiero ir, no quiero dejar a Jake, no quiero! –dice Everest sollozando.

-Everest, sé que te duele, pero ponte en el lugar de Wyder, o incluso en el de Jake. Él es parte de la patrulla, y por ese motivo no puede consewvawte, No crees que Jake también debe estaw triste? No crees que Wyder puede estaw haciendo lo posible por que este episodio sea lo menos dolowoso posible para él?- dice Zuma, buscando como consolar a la cachorra ártica.

-Sanar heridas nos tomará tiempo, pero seguro lo superaremos –dijo Rubble.

-Pero yo no quiero sanar heridas…no quiero superarlo…..yo quiero estar con Jake, el me necesita! Y yo lo necesito también –dijo Everest, totalmente inconsolable.

-Yo necesito a Wyder también, todos los necesitamos! Entiendo tu dolow, pero pow ahora, Wyder necesita toda nuestra comprensión y nuestra fuewza. Yo creo en Wyder, y seguiré creyendo en él, sin impowtaw lo que suceda, él es nuestro dueño y amigo!

-Sigo sin saber porque estamos en esta situación, pero estoy seguro que Ryder nos volverá a unir, por eso yo también creo en él –dijo Chase con orgullo.

-Es verdad, si alguien puede hacerlo, es Ryder! –dijo Skye, dando una de sus volteretas, la primera que ha dado en todo el día. Tracker solo se limita a verlos y hace una mueca burlona.

-Marshall y Everest son los únicos aquí que me entienden! Ojala ustedes también lo hicieran, pero sigan creyendo en las mentiras de ese niño, you are a buch of fool pups!

-O tal vez deberíamos comprendewnos entre nosotros, puede que creas que somos unos tontos por creew en su palabra, pero confío que con el tiempo así será –dijo Zuma.

-Mejor intentemos dormir *bostezo*, esta será nuestra última noche juntos y *bostezo* creo que todos están cansados –dijo Rubble, algo somnoliento.

-Buena idea, además, mañana será un gran día para...-decía Rocky, cuando todos escucharon un sonoro golpe proveniente de la última celda. Los cachorros voltearon para averiguar qué sucede, encontrándose con una escena impactante: Marshall se está abalanzando contra las rejas, golpeándolas con fuerza con sus patas, gruñendo como un perro rabioso, con una furia que nadie había visto antes, un comportamiento totalmente distinto al alegre y tranquilo cachorro que los demás conocían, algo que preocupo a sus amigos.

-Marshall! Que te ocurre! Tranquilízate! Deja de hacer eso! –grita Chase consternado al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado.

-Por favor, contrólate! Nos estas asustando!– dice Skye desconcertada.

-Mawshall….-dice Zuma, tratando de calmarlo-, sé cómo te sientes…..pero debes de…

-CÁLLENSE TODOS! –rugió el dálmata, derramando lágrimas de odio, ESTOY HARTO DE OÍR A TODOS DECIR LO MARAVILLOSO QUE SERÁN SUS VIDAS Y DE LO BUENO QUE ES RYDER, USTEDES IRAN CON DUELOS DE ENSUEÑO, Y YO SERÉ ENVIADO CON QUIEN ME ODIA MÁS QUE NADIE EN EL MUNDO, PARA TODOS USTEDES SERÁ UNA GRAN AVENTURA, PERO PARA MÍ SERÁ UN INFIERNO! –grito el dálmata enardecido, con una mirada llena de un odio y rencor nunca antes visto en él.

Los cachorros se quedan en silencio ante las palabras pronunciadas por Marshall. Rubble no sabe qué decir, mirando a su hermano moteado. Zuma, aunque impactado de inicio, decide usar todo su carisma y su energía para calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mawshall, amigo…..sé que te duele esto, pero si de algo siwve, te prometo que buscare la manera de contactawte, de estaw al tanto de todos, lo quieran o no, se los prometo.

-Tu no lo entiendes, verdad Zuma? Nunca lo harás, solo yo entiendo a Marshall, yo sé lo que es sentir la traición y el rechazo de los demás –dice Tracker con escepticismo.

-Tal vez sea cierto eso Tracker, pero yo creo en el mañana y en la esperanza, y si crees que soy un tonto por pensaw así, entonces lo soy, seré ese cachorro tonto que mantenga la esperanza, no solo para mí, sino para todos, incluyéndote a ti! –dice Zuma sonriente.

-Haz lo que quieras, smiling pup –dijo Tracker-, yo seguiré mi propio camino y mi propia…- dijo Tracker, pero un nuevo golpe de la celda de Marshall interrumpió su discurso.

-CALLENSE! YA NO QUIERO OIRLOS! Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que siento, ni lo sabrá! Disfruten sus patéticas existencias al lado de sus amos postizos, ya no me importa que les pase a ustedes o a ese traidor de Ryder, ni a este miserable pueblucho egoísta! -dijo Marshall con disgusto y volvió a acostarse en su celda, dejando impactados al resto de sus amigos, quienes estaban boquiabiertos al oírlo hablar así. A pesar de eso y casi dejarse llevar por esa actitud, Zuma solo sigue sonriendo, él sabe que quien está hablando no es el verdadero Marshall, solo es su miedo y frustración los que se han apoderado del noble cachorro, pero el labrador planea cumplir la promesa que ha hecho a sus amigos…sea como sea.

-No te preocupes Marshall, te aseguro que yo no tendré un amo, puedo asegurártelo –dijo Tracker. El dálmata solo se limita a gruñir, sin decir nada por esa frase. Zuma solo sonríe ante el comentario el chihuahua, sabe que de momento no podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero solo desea que todos sus hermanos estén bien. Sabe que tanto Tracker como Everest y Marshall están muy decepcionados, pero solo muestra esa sonrisa en señal de esperanza, por muy pequeña que sea, quiere ser el portador de esa esperanza. Por su parte, Skye aprovecha esa pausa para poder hablar con Chase, quien aún se ve afectado por lo ocurrido con Marshall.

-Creo que debemos descansar, ya es tarde y creo que todos necesitan descansar, pero antes de eso, puedes prometerme una cosa? –dijo Skye mirando al pastor alemán.

-Claro…dime Skye- dijo Chase, quien reaccionó a las palabras de la cockapoo.

-Sabes, sé que sientes algo por mí, pero esto nos separara por un tiempo, podrías prometerme que no te olvidaras de tus amigos, que no te olvidaras de Ryder y...prometerme que no me olvidaras?- dice Skye abanicando sus ojos y metiendo su pequeña pata entre los barrotes, tratando de alcanzar a Chase, quien ve a la cachorra a los ojos y toma su pata entre las suyas.

-Skye...yo...nunca podría olvidarte, ni a ti ni a los demás, son lo más importante que tengo.

-Tampoco te olvidaré Chase –dice Skye, mirando al pastor alemán de forma romántica. Tras unos instantes de intercambiar miradas amorosas, Chase se arma de valor, y decide dirigir las que serán sus últimas palabras como líder de los Paw Patrol.

-Bueno... sé que todos estamos mal por esto, y será duro para todos, pero si hay algo que aprendí con ustedes es que la unión hace la fuerza, nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos, los quiero y por más que nos separemos, nunca los voy a olvidar, porque por ustedes es que me levantaba todas las mañanas para despertarlos, por ustedes es que me esforzaba para ser el mejor líder, lamento no haber podido hacer más, y aunque ya no pueda hacer esas cosas, sé que todo eso lo hice porque amo ser un Paw Patrol, y también por ustedes, gracias por todo cachorros, gracias por su amistad, los extrañare a todos, y me refiero a todos, incluso a ti Tracker, sé que nos odias en este momento, pero espero con el tiempo nos entiendas.

El chihuahua estaba a punto de decir algo, pero al ver el semblante de Zuma y Rocky, además del rostro malhumorado de Marshall, prefirió permanecer en silencio.

-Quiero que todos sean felices a donde vayan, pero sobretodo, que no olviden a Ryder ni al grupo la que pertenecieron, honren a nuestro dueño y todo lo que ha hecho dando una pata a quien lo necesite, y aunque ya no estemos juntos, no lo olviden, somos una familia! Y cuando todo esto se aclare, volveremos a unirnos como familia, volveremos a ser los Paw Patrol!–dijo el pastor alemán, encontrando al final las palabras que necesitaba para animar a su equipo.

-Bien dicho Chase! –dijo Skye, dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Te apoyo amigo! –dijo Zuma, sonriendo con más intensidad.

-Así se habla, valiente líder! –dijo Rocky, mirando con admiración al pastor alemán.

-Confío en tí, Chase, y también en Ryder, estoy seguro que volveremos a vernos! –dijo Rubble con un expresión de esperanza en su rostro. Los cachorros aullaron emocionados por las palabras pronunciadas por Chase; sin embargo, Tracker se veía escéptico a ese discurso, Everest estaba encerrada en su melancolía y Marshall se veía molesto pero silencioso.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir cachorros, mañana será toda una gran experiencia, descansen.

Todos obedecieron la última instrucción de su líder. Se acurrucaron en sus jaulas y se acostaron, haciendo lo posible por conciliar el sueño. Sabían que no estaban en la mejor situación, que sus vidas cambiarían aún más en unas horas, pero a pesar de todo, seguían juntos, eran ocho hermanos que pronto serían separados, quienes tenían toda una gama de sentimientos encontrados, cada uno con su particular opinión de los eventos sucedidos, pero que compartían una esperanza; la de volver a reunirse en el futuro, volver a ser el grupo de rescate que todos amaban y respetaban, y sobre todo, volver a ser la familia que conocieron y que los acogió en los últimos años, una esperanza que está a punto de ser puesta a prueba.


End file.
